Back In Black
by Inkfowl
Summary: Just some totally random fanfiction about Black Butler. You may hate me after reading this because I'm going to do things my way! There will also be separate chapters for fun, which I call Grell's Blog, and as you can guess they will sometimes be blogs. Surprise. I hope you enjoy and if you have any recommendations I would love to hear them.
1. An Impatient Grell

Grell: Heyo! I was told that there would be a fanfiction about me and Sebby and other people. I am so excited that this bio-author, what are you?

Me: Biographer would be fine. And nobody was supposed to tell you. And I told people that when I finished getting this account set up I would get right on this but (I point to Grell) somebody got all ticked and demanded I at least have a short amount of writing. So here it is.

Grell: Is this really it? C'mon I could do better!

Me: Really? Do you even know how to use a computer?

Grell: Well it can't be that hard...

Me: That's what I thought. Dear readers that have taken the time out of their day to read this I would like to ask you something. Would you continue to read if I had a few chapters set up like this? Where two characters hold a live-action conversation. Oh and if you have any ideas for future real life Black Butler adventures please feel free to say something. Or if you have any questions for Grell, Sebastian, or any other characters. I'm sure they would love to take a chapter to answer them.

Grell: Bye bye now! Don't forget to subscribe or whatever it is you do!


	2. Grell's Blog: Co-Hosting

Grell: Here he is...Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian: Hello. There happy? Can I go?

Grell: What? Don't be silly Sebby you can't leave! Ciel gave you a direct order so you must sit here with me.

Sebastian: Why are typing everything you and I say? It makes no sense.

Grell: Well if I edited then these wonderful people would be cheated out of a great conversation. So um...I haven't really planned anything for us to do. Bum bum bum...Do you uh...Do you wanna kiss?

Sebastian: (looks at Grell) Depends...who do I kiss and will booze be involved?

Grell: You're so weird.

Sebastian: (coughs) Look who's talking.

Grell: How about a Q/A thing?

Sebastian: Nobody's sent in any questions. (Turns to audience) By the way you may ask us any question but keep it PG...13.

Grell: Whatever, I'll let them ask anything. So who's your favorite person?

Sebastian: Me.

Grell: (points to himself) You sure?

Sebastian: Yes. I am my favorite person.

Grell: We need better questions. Hey people if you have questions, however appropriate or inappropriate, you want answered from me or Sebby just comment or review.

Sebastian: But if you want you can question any character like...I don't know, Ron or Lizzie or...

Grell: Who's Ron? Who's Lizzie? Are they people you're dating!? I feel betrayed! (runs off)

Sebastian: Wha...wait Grell you know who they are! (sighs) Eh he'll be back. So um...goodbye I guess.


	3. Back in Black

Finny was sitting on the front steps playing with a rose he picked up in the garden. It had been seven months since the young master and Mr. Sebastian left, and everybody remaining at the manor was still sad. It was so quiet without Sebastian yelling at them to do stuff, and Mey-Rin missed him most of all. Prince Soma and Agni were still tending to the other house, and they visited often. Finny sighed and stood up. It looked like clouds were gathering in the distance, so there was going to be a storm coming. Interesting turn of weather from the bright sunny day they were having now.

Inside the manor was quiet. Every time you entered it was dead silent. Finny gave a small shudder just as he always did. You think he would have gotten used to it by now. Then Mey-Rin appeared at the top of the stairs with her hand behind her back.

"Oh, it's just you Finny." She let her hand drop to her side, there was a revolver.

"Why do you have that?"

"I don't know." She looked at it. "Just in case someone unfriendly comes through the door." Then there was once again silence before she spoke again in a lighthearted tone. "So it seems that the weather is taking a turn for the worse."

Finny nodded. "Yeah." He twisted the rose in his hand. "Do you ever wonder if they'll be coming back?"

Mey-Rin looked like she was a million miles away. "Sometimes, but..."

Bardroy came up from the kitchen. "I'm gonna get started on dinner, any requests?"

Mey-Rin was all smiles again. "Could we have meatloaf?"

Finny raised his hand. "Ooo, ooo, with corn and baked potatoes! And don't forget the bread."

Bardroy moaned. "Meatloaf? Bread? C'mon guys that will take forever!"

Finny crossed his arms. "Do I need to remind you what was in that black box Mr. Sebastian left?"

Bardroy moved the cigarette in his mouth. "No, I remember. A cookbook and more than a thousand slips of paper saying 'Slow down.' 'Take your time' and other stuff."

Mey-Rin mumbled as she walked down the stairs. "Even with that you still haven't learned your lesson. Tanaka and I still have to make most of the meal, and clean up."

Bardroy shrugged. "Cooking is an art and everyone makes art in a different way. Now Finny, if you want potatoes you'll have to go into the garden and get them. I'll get started on the rest, Mey-Rin, you can help me."

Tanaka walked in through a different door. "Hm, looks like you have all found things to do, that just makes my job so much easier. Is there anything for me?"

Bardroy shook his head. "Not really. You can just relax and..." As soon as he said the word Tanaka was just a little old man with his cup. "Yeah, just do that."

Finny skipped off the garden to fufill his job. The feeling of soft dirt running through his fingers was a feeling that never got old. After a little digging he successfully pulled out five (you should always grab an extra) round potatoes. Wiping his hands he reached into his pocket for the rose. As he grabbed the stem he also grabbed the edge of a photo. Pulling both out he sat down on the grass. The picture was of everyone standing outside the manor. Cute little Ciel all dressed up, everyone else with a smile, and Mr. Sebastian standing so proud and sharp. Finny had almost forgotton about the folded up photo. As he sat remembering he heard thunder. Oh right the storm. Carefully putting his treasures back into his pocket he stood up and ran inside.

A few hours later they were setting the few places at the dining table, and rain pounded hard on the roof while thunder roared and lighting flashed. Finny looked outside. "Wow, it's a real nasty one out there, I hope no one gets caught up in it."

Mey-Rin picked up Tanaka and set him down in a chair, before taking her own seat. "Yeah, someone could get terribly lost."

Bardroy wheeled in a cart and put the dishes on the table. "Bon appetit, and I only used my flamethrower on the potatoes, because I love that thing and who eats the skins anyway?"

Finny sat down. "Well I think it will be great."

They all started to eat and drink as they did everynight when there was a loud bang on the door. At first it was dissmissed as thunder, but then it got louder and consistant. Everybody looked around to see who would get up first, yet nobody moved. Finally they all got up and headed towards the door. Mey-Rin had her pistol drawn, and glasses up. Bardroy slowly turned the knob, and the door creaked as it was slowly opened. A wild wind blew in, carrying some rain with it. Outside there were two people. One was a tall fellow wearing a black trench coat, and a top hat that covered his face. The second one was shorter, but dressed pretty much the same.

Bardroy didn't motion Mey-Rin to lower her gun. "Who are you?"

The taller one tipped his hat lower. "People looking to get out of this storm."

Bard just stood there a moment, sizing them up.

The shorter one tapped his foot. "Are you going to let us in or not?!"

Bard stepped off to one side. "You're a little impatient."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like waiting around in a blasted storm, freezing to death." He took off his hat to reveal an eyepatch.

Everyone gasped. Finny could hardly speak. "M...mm...Master Ciel?"

Ciel handed his hat back to the other man, who everyone figured out to be Sebastian. "No, it's the president of the U.S.A, what do you think?"

Finny scratched his head. "I thought you were Ciel, which you are."

Sebastian smiled as he too removed his hat, and coat. Ciel just glared back at him. "Why are you smiling? Never mind I really don't care. Well I can see that you four haven't burned down the house while I was gone. Good thing to or else I would have had to keep going in this storm. So seeing as I have returned, I shall take control, just like before."

Finny was optimistic. "Are you going to be staying?"

Ciel shrugged. "For awhile anyway. Who knows? Maybe I will stay, there's really nothing else for me to do, and I would like to take some time to relax."

Bardroy scoffed. "Relax? What have you two been doing the past few years?"

Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair, which earned him another look. "Learning I suppose you could call it, although with this kid he didn't really learn anything."

Ciel shoved away the hand. "Don't touch me. Besides, maybe I would have learned more if I had a better teacher."

Sebastian looked slightly offended. "Well then you're hopeless, I'm the best at what I do. There's no one better in the certain subject that we spent the past years working on. Now I have a question for the "Chef'" do I smell burnt potato skins?"

Bard shuffled his feet. "Well...some things don't change do they?"

Sebastian smiled again, then looked down. Tanaka was holding out a pin. "I believe this should be yours again." Sebastian took it with a bow.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come on Sebastian, I need a bath." Sebastian followed him.

The rest of the servants exchanged glances, and Finny caught a look in Mey-Rin's eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about how hot Sebastian looks in black and then I was thinking how great it was that they were back and then I thought...Back in Black by ACDC."

Finny chuckled. "Good song."

Bardroy corrected him. "Great song."


	4. His Butler, Bringing Good News

Ciel stared at his ceiling until morning came. Con of being a demon-you don't need sleep. Unless of course he's trying to work then it's a Pro. He sighed. "Sebastian?"

His butler was just coming into the room. "I don't know why you insisted on going to bed. You don't nee..."

"Yes I know." Ciel sat up. "So what's for breakfast?"

Sebastian looked at him. "You don't need to eat real food."

Ciel put another mental tally. Pro-can't die of hunger, or can he? Scratch that. Con-eating delicious food doesn't satisfy him. "Of course. So what do I have planned for today?"

None of Sebastian's features changed. "Nothing. Everybody thinks we're still gone forever. However, with your permission I'd like to take a walk around town."

Ciel sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll stay home and think of a way to break the news to people. Or maybe I'll practice dancing."

Sebastian smiled. "Even with a demon's grace, you still don't have the rhythm."

Ciel frowned. "I thought you were leaving."

Sebastian was headed towards the front door when he met Mey-Rin on the stairs. "You're using **WAX** right?"

Mey-Rin picked up the container sitting next to her. "Yeah I'm using wax. What kind of maid do you think I am?"

There wasn't a response until she motioned for him to talk. He didn't catch on at first. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought that was a rhetorical question." Then he knelt next to her, and ran his thumb on an edge of her glasses. "There was something on the very top of the glass, but it's gone now." He left his fingers on her cheek.

For a moment or two there wasn't a sound, just the two of them on the stairs. Then Mey-Rin finally blushed as red as her hair. "Excuse me, but weren't you going somewhere?"

Sebastian stood up. "Right, I was headed to town. I'll be back later." Then he walked out of the Phantomhive manor.

The first stop he made was the Phantomhive house where Prince Soma and Agni were still residing. He didn't have to wait outside long before the door was flung open by the prince. "Who are you and what do you...Mr. Sebastian?! AGNI! Mr. Sebastian is here!"

Agni was there in a flash. "Oh Mr. Sebastian! Thank the Gods!" They then procceded to hug him tightly, almost in tears.

Prince Soma pulled away for a second. "Is Ciel okay?"

Sebastian tried to pry off Agni. "Yes, he's back at the manor, safe and sound."

Prince Soma grabbed Agni's arm. "Quickly we must go and see Ciel!"

Sebastian stopped them. "No you can't, not yet. He doesn't know that I'm telling people, so it's a surprise."

Prince Soma winked. "Okay, I gotcha, just tell me as soon as I can visit." Then he shut the door and you could hear him and Agni yelling excitedly in another language.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and headed to his next destination. This was going to stink.

He smelled the stench of opium before he even opened the door. He found Lau lounging on some pillows smoking with Ran Mao and some other scantily clad girls. "Hello Lau."

Lau gave a little wave. "Ah why hello. Now why are you here? Are you looking to buy something to take your mind of your duties, or just to visit?"

Sebastian saw one of the girls slowly let out smoke and look at him with big eyes. He cleared his throat. "Uh, just stopping by to tell you that Ciel is back and at the mansion. However you can't come over right away."

Lau shrugged. "And why would I want to go see Ciel so he can nag about my habits, when I can stay here with my lovely Ran Mao?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course that would make sense. Well goodbye then."

Lau smiled. "Goodbye, and come back soon. My girls miss you terribly. Bye."

Sebastian was exscorted out by one of them. Where to next? Elizabeth? Sure why not. It was a lot like telling Prince Soma only there were tears, and it took awhile to get her to agree not to see Ciel until further notice. Then he continued to inform people.

The inside of the shop was dead quiet, and he didn't see anybody. Anybody living anyway. "Undertaker?"

A coffin right next to him popped open. "Who dares disturb my slumber? Sebastian? Hello there. You should have knocked."

"You should get a bell."

Undertaker pulled out a catalog. "I do have bells on some headstones. You know in case someone gets buried alive...on accident.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. I knew that. What I was coming to do was to tell you that Ciel is back, but you can't visit him right away."

Undertaker layed back down. "Wasn't planning on it. Now are you going to buy something, or ask for help?"

"Well no, not really I just..."

"Then leave me alone, I don't really care about what Ciel does. I hardly knew he was gone. Now let me sleep." The coffin lid almost shut.

Sebastian opened it again. "Wait, I do need help from you."

Undertaker smiled. "First you have to pay."

Sebastian followed the adress the Undertaker had given him. It lead to a small little apartment building tucked away in the older part of the city. He got the correct room number, which happened to be on the top floor. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. So he pulled out a hairpin he always kept in his pocket for things like this and unlocked the door that way. Inside it was how he expected it. The walls, the furniture, the appliances were all...red. He looked around, but found no one. Then he glanced out the window. Running across the rooftops with long red hair flowing in the wind was the person he was searching for. Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian smiled. Now he could walk outside and wait, or he could be really cruel and mess around with the reaper's already messed up head. I think you know the answer. Grell walked into his room and turned on his red stereo, something you had to earn from completing a certain amount of work. It started playing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. So _that's_ what he left it on. Only when he took off his coat did he notice the intruder on his couch. Sitting with his arms resting on the top of the couch Sebastian had a small smile. "Hi."

Grell blinked behind his glasses. "Is this a dream?"

"Come here and find out." Sebastian moved his forefinger.

Grell smiled and ran across the room, stopping right before Sebastian. "Oh Sebby I'm so happy to see you!"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Come closer and make me happy."

Grell leaned in with his lips puckered. Then the side of his face was met with a hard punch.

Sebastian laughed. "Ha! Oh man you really fell for that! Ha! You did make my day however."

Grell rubbed his cheek. "Know what? We're over! You just left me and now you come back and punch me?! What kind of lover are you?"

Sebastian flipped his bangs. "I'm simply one hell of a lover. Just not to you. So I was stopping by to tell you that Ciel's back, and you can't come over to the mansion until I tell you."

Grell jumped to his feet. "Oh I wouldn't come to see Ciel anyway, and you can tell me to do whatever."

Sebastian smiled. "Can you close your eyes?"

Grell had a little smile, and obeyed. "Just don't hit me again...or kick me."

Sebastian almost started laughing again as he tiptoed out the door and left Grell standing there looking like an idiot.


End file.
